Electricity in Ponyville: Part 3, Love at home
by 5torm 5urge
Summary: When Static is recruited temporarily to the wonderbolts, another pony expresses her feelings for Rainbow in a peculiar way. Rated M for more sexy times, and mild language. DISCLAIMER: I dont own My little pony, all rights reserved and that fun stuff.


Dash was happily trotting towards Sweet Apple Acres. She came over a small hill and noticed a peculiar sight.

There was a long row of charcoal, with a very large pot of water sitting next to it, along with a plethora of buckets of peanuts.

Rainbow flew over to where Apple Jack and Big Macintosh were tending to something.

"Well, hey, Rainbow." Said Big Mac as Dash landed next to him.

"Howdy, Rainbow!" Said Apple Jack, smiling.

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Static anywhere? He said he was doing something around here..."

Apple Jack was the first to reply.

"He's helping us roast these here peanuts." She said, indicating the pots of peanuts everywhere.

"How?"

Before she knew it, Apple Jack had raised a hoof into the air.

Static saw this, and immediately dived off the cloud he had been on.

Building up speed, the trail of lightning behind him steadily grew.

He pulled up at the last possible second, flew straight over the charcoal, lighting it on fire, and landed at the other end.

Big Macintosh quickly moved the large pot of water onto the fire, and he and Apple Jack began dumping the peanuts into the now boiling water.

Static landed beside his marefriend.

"Pretty impressive stunt ya got there.."

Static chuckled.

"It was pretty cool, if I do say so myself."

"Well, let's get going."

"Alright."

The couple flew off towards town as Big Mac and Apple Jack continued pouring peanuts into the pot.

* * *

><p>Spitfire was worried.<p>

DJ Pon-3's marefriend, for the couple was now famous, had once mentioned how her cousin was hit by a lightning rod when he was younger, and now was imbued with the power of lightning or something like that.

Soarin' took offense to this, and had tried a daring new stunt: Flying in between live lightning rods.

This, of course, failed, and ended up with her right hoof colt in the hospital.

The manager of the wonderbolts had already confirmed the trick for the next show, so Spitfire had only one option: She had to find this colt and put him on the Wonderbolts, temporarily.

She was traveling in a carriage to Ponyville, the place where this colt lived. She had never visited before.

She spied the thatched roof buildings from far off, and by the time she touched down, she was already well acquainted with the scenery.

Before anyone could notice who she was, she had taken off again, and flew towards the Mayor's office.

One quick chat and hearty Ponyville welcome later, Spitfire had an idea of where to go.

She flew to where the Mayor said Static Electric, that was his name, lived.

She landed in front of the old wearhouse and rung the doorbell.

She was greeted by a mare with a rainbow colored mane and blue coat.

When Rainbow saw who it was, she almost fainted.

In lieu of fainting, she stood violently still, not daring to move, her mouth still wide open.

Spitfire just laughed.

"You don't have to be so nervous, I owe you my life." She said smoothly.

Rainbow had to blush. Static had now appeared next to her.

"Hey, Spitfire! Long time, no see, eh?" Said Static in a slightly Manehattish accent.

Rainbow was shocked again.

"You two.._know _each other?"

Static turned to Dash.

"Yeah, we both went to the same advanced flight school." He said, before turning back to Spitfire.

"So whats up?"

"Well, Soarin' had heard about you, so he tried a violent new trick, and it didn't really work out too well, and you're the only one who can do it without getting hurt..." She said in one long rant.

Rainbow was shocked. First, a wonderbolt had appeared at the door, and now, she was asking her coltfriend to perform with them.

Rainbow nuzzled Static.

"It's okay..You can go." She said.

It was Static's turn to be surprised.

"Really?"

"Well, it is a once in a life time oppurtunity..." She trailed off.

Spitfire chuckled after a brief pause.

"We wanted to take you on after the Best Young Flyer Competition, but our manager said we had enough ponies and didn't want to put another on the payroll."

"Really?" Said Rainbow quizzicly.

"That, and by royal order, you're not allowed to join either." She said, immediately regretting it.

Dash was taken aback.

"What? 'By royal order'?"

Spitfire sighed.

"Well, the princess said something about you representing an 'element of harmony', whatever that is, and that being a wonderbolt would put your life in too much danger."

Dash was infuriated.

"'Too much danger?' She thinks I'll crash, and hurt myself! She thinks I'm not a good flyer!" Said Dash, striking a pose.

"No, she just doesn't want to take the risk." Replied Spitfire.

Dash sighed.

"I guess you're right.."

After another brief pause, Spitfire beckoned to Static.

"Let's go, Static. The carriage is waiting."

"See ya, Rainbow."

Dash looked up.

"Bye.." She said, almost to herself.

* * *

><p>Static and Spitfire had alot of catching up do to. It had been a while since they had seen each other. They were riding in her prestigious carriage back to the main training fields at Cloudsdale.<p>

"So..." Began Spitfire.

"So..." Replied Static.

Spitfire had to chuckle.

"What's new in _your _life?"

Static looked at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Spitfire was amused.

"Really? So you've just been floating about?"

"Yep. Taking weather contracts mostly. Covered Manehattan for a week. Terrible."

Spitfire looked deep into his brown eyes. Static looked into her orange eyes.

They had been together for quite some time at flight school.

"Any new..._marefriends _I should know of?" Said Spitfire finally.

Static scratched his head with a hoof.

"Yeah...um..About that, I'm kind of dating Rainbow Dash.."

Spitfire was taken aback.

"Rainbow _Dash?"_

"Yeah. Nice mare. She's the one who saved your life." Said Static, pointing at her.

Spitfire nuzzled up next to him.

"Oh well, that just makes it more..._fun..._" Said Spitfire seductively.

Static wasn't all that shocked.

"Same ol' Spitfire, eh?"

Spitfire smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Static turned over in bed and looked at the stock alarm clock he had been given.<p>

_7:04._

What the hay?

Static got up in bed and looked around. His brain was still very fuzzy, as one's brain usually was when waking up this early.

He was still in the Wonderbolts training facility, in his dorm, in his bed.

He yawned, his wings stretching out in the process, and got up.

The stallion nudged open the door to his room and looked around outside.

Down the hall, Spitfire was preparing coffee for herself. Another mug sat nearby, presumebly for Static.

Static continued down the hall, still yawning.

Spitfire was there, her cutie mark, a flaming lightning bolt, _awesome, _was visible in the early morning light.

She elegantly put the cup into her mouth and put it on the kitchen table.

Static walked in slowly, looking around as he did, not making contact with Spitfire just yet.

"Hey.." She said softly.

"You're up early..." She trailed off.

"Well, that ain't my fault." He said, indicating an accent. Static liked to apply accents to his speech when, and only when, he thought it was appropriate.

"Oh, and who's fault is it?" Asked Spitfire, amused.

Static looked over at Spitfire, and her untamed, wild, fiery mane.

"Do I have to say?" He said, indicating a look on his face.

"Here, have some coffee."

Static slowly walked over. His brain was still in a haze, but he didn't care.

"You know I don't like coffee."

It was Spitfire's turn to put on a look now.

"How do you wake up in the mornings then?"

"I don't, usually." Said Static, amused.

"Just have the coffee."

Static slowly walked over to the steaming mug of coffee, grabbed some sweeteners in his teeth, and poured them all in, one by one, until there were no more sweeteners.

He then brouht it over to the table, put it down, and gulped down half the cup in one foul swoop of his tongue.

Spitfire had to resist laughing out loud.

"Can you even _drink _normally?"

Static looked up, coffee staining part of his mouth.

"Where's the fun in being normal?"

Static pulled up a chair with his hoof.

Just then, a light blue colt walked in.

Static looked up. He had never met any of other wonderbolts except Rapid Fire.

Soarin' looked up. Here was his marefriend..at least, that's what she said she was, sitting with another stallion, and a one no one had heard about at that.

Soarin's wing was in a brace, his leg had a cast on it, and he had an eyepatch on, making him look very funny.

Static had to hold in a laugh.

"So you must be the one who made me crash?" Said Soarin', not in a threatening manner.

Static chuckled.

"Yep, that's me."

Spitfire couldn't resist laughing this time.

Soarin' continued his slow walk to the table. He poured himself some coffee from the boiling hot pot, and set next to Spitfire.

It was hard for Static and Spitfire to talk with Soarin' in the room. Eventually, the rest of the wonderbolts slowly rose, shook hooves with Static, poured themselves some coffee, and drank it.

Eventually, everyone went back to their respective rooms, except Soarin', and put on their Wonderbolts fligh suit. Spitfire had personally handed Static's flight suit to him yesterday evening.

It was tight fitting around the skin, very smooth and comfortable. It was also rather constrictive, Static assumed it was for high level flying. The sleek flight goggles were also comfortable if a little tight.

After what seemed like a long time, Static walked out of the building and onto the training field.

The other wonderbolts were being directed by fleetfoot on slaloms, 360s, and some other signature moves.

Spitfire waited in her flight suit for Static personally. Soarin' was standing next to her, almost protectively. As Static approached, he hobbled to the stands.

Spitfire smiled.

"Ready to get started?"

"Ready's my middle name."

"I thought danger was your middle name."

"I've got more than one middle name."

Spitfire chuckled.

In the middle of the field, 15 lightning rods were set up, each spewing lightning from one to the other.

"So, all you have to do, is fly down the middle, and try not to get hit by lightning." Said Spitfire simply.

"Doesn't sound so hard." Said Static.

"Tell Soarin' that."

"I will."

Static took off and flew to the beginning of the lightning rods. He accelerated and flew straight down the middle.

For the first few seconds, he was clear, until a stray bolt hit him on the tail, causing him to flinch and almost crash. He did a barrel roll to avoid a live lightning bulb and flew the rest of the course unharmed.

The whole team had stopped. It had become very quiet.

Static zoomed over to where they had gathered.

"What's up?" He said quizzicly.

Spitfire walked slowly up to him, looking uncertain.

"You got hit by lightning...and _lived?_" She said.

"Well, duh." Said Static.

Spitfire was still shocked.

"_How?_"

It was Static's turn to be shocked.

"I never told you my story?"

"No..."

"Why do you think they call me Static Electric?"

Spitfire shrugged.

Static sat on the comfortable clouds and told the story of his encounter in an old weather factory.

When he finished, all the wonderbolts were shocked.

They then applauded him.

Spitfire nuzzled up next to him.

"We might have to make you a full time wonderbolt!" She said happily.

"Can't do that." Static replied.

"Oh?"

"I do have friends you know."

Spitfire chuckled.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash had been a little sad.<p>

Her coltfriend had gone off and joined the wonderbolts without her.

Oh well, it was only temporary.

She lazily landed next to Twilight's library, for some reason she had forgotten.

She didn't know why she wanted to go inside, so she started walking towards her cloud home, when she saw the door be surrounded by a purple glow.

It opened revealing Twilight's hoof, indicating her to come inside.

Dash did as directed, and entered the building.

The door shut, a little louder than she had expected, and Dash looked around.

Twilight looked at her, a look of almost concern on her face.

"Dash..."

"Yeah?" Said Rainbow.

"Well, I did a spell to see what Static Electric was doing...And, well...He cheated on you..."

Rainbow wasn't all that shocked.

"What can you expect? They used to date, I don't blame 'em."

"So, you're not even mad?"

"Nope."

"Really? Because you can get back at him..." Twilight trailed off, looking into space.

"Oh?"

"You can cheat back..."

"With who, Pinkie? That's not really cheating..."

"No..." Said Twilight seductively, looking back to Rainbow, who was now on the floor.

"Somepony _else..._"

Dash looked into her eyes. There was a sexual craze. Like she needed a colt...or a mare...

Dash got up to leave, but Twilight was already on top of her.

"Twilight! No...No, you wouldn't!" Said Dash, still trying to escape.

Twilight held her down with ease, licking her coat.

"You've got a very nice coat, Dashie..." Said Twilight.

"No, not you Twilight!" Said Dash, trying desperately to escape.

Twilight's little tongue was already between her haunches.

Before Dash could escape her grasp, Twilight's tongue was in her wetness, making quick work of her.

Dash groaned loudly. It was unlike any sex she had had before...It was very..._very...aggressive._

Twilight licked Rainbow's wetness, making her moan even more loudly, the moans like a symphony to Twilight's licking.

Eventually, Twilight stopped.

Before Dash could escape, Twilight lowered her horn and put it into her friend.

Rainbow screamed. The object was sharp. It wasn't painful..Just very foreign.

Dash's struggling just increased her pleasure, as Twilight continued trying to push herself farther into Rainbow Dash.

Before she knew it, Dash's back arched, her wings flew out, and she came, _hard. _

Twilight's horn was covered with the stuff, though she didn't care.

Twilight quickly withdrew, and continued licking Rainbow's coat.

"Well, now you're even, so-"

But Dash was on top of her. The sexual craze had transferred to her eyes.

"So, you wanted to taste Dashie, eh?" She said seductively.

"I've always wanted to taste _you, _Twilight Sparkle.."

"Dash! What..What are you do..doing?" Asked Twilight, frantically trying to escape.

"I'm going to make you _never _want to taste _Dashie again..._"

Twilight winced. That sounded...painful.

Dash plunged herself into Twilight's wetness, making her scream. She licked up everything she could, looking for the small bump, which, when she found it, made Twilight buck up in the air. She greedily slurped up the wetness while Twilight moaned and squeaked.

Twilight knew her protests were futile, but she continued trying anyway.

"Dash!.oohh...No! Get..Oh!..OFF!"

She tried to use magic to levitate her friend away, but it was no use. Dash wouldn't move an inch.

Finally, Twilight felt an immense wave of pleasure circulating throughout her. Liquid had been released between her haunches, and it got all over Rainbow's face.

Twilight heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank celestia THAT was over._

But Dash wasn't done yet.

"You think it's just going to be _that _easy?" She said, stopping Twilight from escaping once more.

"No! Not..Not again!" Moaned Twilight.

Dash swung her body around, and put Twilight's horn into her once again. It still hurt a little bit, but she didn't mind. She slumped forward on her friend, and got back to her wetness...Making Twilight wince more.

This continued for many hours. There were many.._many..._Orgasms, mostly from Twilight, as her juices rained all over the floor and got on Dash.

Hours later, Dash stepped back.

Twilight's every oriface was dripping with sticky goo, and Twilight could barely talk.

Dash sighed and walked out the door.

Twilight noticed the pony who had been making her feel so..._awesome.._was gone.

Oh well. That was enough fun for tonight.

She could barely think. All the goo in her stomach had gone to her head.

She got up out of the puddle of goop in the floor, and walked very slowly up the stairs.

More goop dripped out of her orifaces as she climbed the stairs, getting on everything.

She crawled into bed, very sticky, very wet, very tired, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Pinkie was happily reading a book she had bought the day before.<p>

_Cupcakes: An essential history._

"Chapter 1.." She said quietly to herself.

She read the small print, interested to find out where cupcakes were first made.

Just then, the door to her balcony swung open with a crash!

In stepped her marefriend, Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Dashie! You look all sticky! Have you been flying in the trees again?" Laughed Pinkie.

Dash shut the door and walked over to Pinkie's bed.

"Dash, why are you~"

But Dash was already on the bed, lips locked with Pinkie.

Pinkie was a little shocked at first, but when she realised what was happening, she used her little pink tongue to explore Dash's mouth.

She was shocked to find some kind of juice...She knew it wasn't hers, and she knew it wasn't Dash's...

She pulled away.

"Dashie, have you been.._with..._somepony?"

Dash still had that anger in her eyes...That sexual _craze._

"No.." She finally said.

"Somepony's been with me." She continued, before returning to licking Pinkie's coat.

"Who?" Squeaked Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight..." Dash said without thinking.

"Twilight?" Asked Pinkie in surprise.

"Don't worry... I took care of her.."

Suddenly, it dissapeared. The craze was gone. Dash snapped back to reality.

Her eyes narrowed as her back snapped her upright.

"Dashie...?"

"Ew! I'm covered in goop!" Cried Dash as she came back to her senses.

"Dashie? Are you okay?"

"Pinkie! What happened?" Asked Dash in confusion.

"You said you were..._with _Twilight..." Trailed off Pinkie.

Dash's eyes widened in horror.

"W-w-w-what?"

She then realized what the goop was.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" She yelped, trying to get it off.

"Dashie, we need to take you to a doctor." Said Pinkie, getting off the bed.

"No! No one can know about this, understand?" Replied Dash, grabbing Pinkie.

"Okey dokey lokey!" She smiled.

Dash let her go.

"I need a bath..."

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle woke up late.<p>

As soon as she came to her senses, she felt violently sick.

On instinct, she rushed out of her bed and to the sink and was violently sick.

After a few hemmorages of green stuff, she noticed her coat was very sticky, along with her horn.

_What had happened?_

Spike came in behind her with a mop and bucket.

"Oh. You're awake." He sneered.

As he turned to leave, he made a quick remark.

"Next time you do something like _that, _leave it for the bed."

The little purple dragon hurried away.

Almost instantaneously, Twilight remembered.

Her mouth literally dropped open in shock.

"W-what? With..Dash? No..Dash? No..It can't be..." She ranted.

Her head still hurt very much from all that goop in her stomach.

"Ooh..." Moaned Twilight Sparkle as she headed back to her bed.

It would have to wait for another day.

* * *

><p>Dash awoke in Pinkie's bed, as she had done many times before.<p>

Her eyes poped open, and she felt a warm body still asleep next to her.

Pinkie's little pink mane was resting on Dash's shoulder.

It was a cute scene, but Dash would have none of it.

She popped out of bed as quietly as she could, if one could pop quietly out of bed, and walked over to the mirror.

The sticky goop had dissapeared and Dash looked like herself again.

_Thank Celestia.._ She thought.

As if Pinkie was magic, she popped up out of the bed without a noise and quietly creeped up behind Dash.

She placed her head very close to her marefriend's and whispered into her ear:

"Boo!"

Dash jumped back in fright, but when she realised it was Pinkie, she just chuckled.

"Pinks, you're just so..random!"

"Random's my middle name! Pinkie Diane Random Pie!" She said, striking an elegant pose.

Dash had to laugh.

* * *

><p>Static popped up and looked over at the same stock alarm clock he had the day before.<p>

_8:45._

He suddenly felt a warmth next to him and looked over.

Sure enough, there was Spitfire, peacefully sleeping in his bed.

_What the hay?_

He could remember the scene on the cloud, but nothing after that.

She looked so peaceful.

Her flowing orange mane was resting on Static, a sharp contrast to his snow-white coat.

Static smiled, remembering when they had dated.

Life had been much simpler back then.

Back in flight school, when he didn't need money, or a house, or a job.

The colt sighed and got out of bed and proceeded to put on his tight wonderbolts costume.

Their performance was today, and Static was prepared as he thought he could ever be.

Spitfire woke up right around then, and got out of the bed slowly.

Static was putting on his flight goggles, and the mare went up and kissed him on the cheek.

Static was a little shocked, but when he realised who it was, it left his body.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Spitfire blushed.

"Do you remember what happened last night..?" She trailed off, still blushing.

"Nope." Said Static flatly.

"Well, we better get going.." Continued Spitfire.

Spitfire got dressed and the two proceeded to the break room.

Sure enough, all the wonderbolts: Fleetfoot, Rapidfire, North Wind, South Wind and Soarin' were there.

Soarin' was in a chair, sipping at his coffee, along with Fleetfoot and South Wind.

The last two unceromoniously entered and set down at the table.

Soon it was time to go, and the group proceeded outside to where Thunder Crash, there manager, was waiting.

"All right!" He said in a rough voice.

"Todays, we gots a big shows! And if you mess it ups, back to flight school! For the alls of ya!" He continued, pacing in front of the ponies.

* * *

><p>The show went off without a hitch, the ponies in the crowd being amazed as all the wonderbolts thought they would.<p>

Static was happy to be going home, but he was going to miss Spitfire.

_Oh well, another time. _He thought as the carriage driver announced they were near their destination.

* * *

><p>Dash was worried. Had what she thought happened...<em>happened? <em>

Would Twilight do such a thing?

And more importantly, would she do such a thing back?

Rainbow Dash was not a thinker. She was a pony of action.

So, it was time for action!

Dash raced out of Sugarcube Corner and to the library.

Twilight felt better now, even though she was worried too. How could she have done such a thing? She knew that Dash was strictly...ahem, _with _Pinkie Pie and Static Electric, so how could she have interfered? What had she _done?_

Just as she thought this, Dash rushed in.

"Twilight!" She cried, spotting the purple unicorn on the floor.

"What happened with us?"

Twilight sighed.

"I don't know. I just had this..._craze. _This..._desire. _For _you. _For you, Dashie."

Dash was shocked.

She landed, tucking in her wings neatly.

"Does everypony in this town have feelings for me?" She cried in desperation.

"No." Twilight said flatly.

"Well, there's you, Pinkie Pie, Static, and..." Dash put a hoof to her face in thought.

"Fluttershy." Twilight mentioned before she could stop herself.

Dash gasped.

"F-f-fluttershy?"

Twilight sighed again.

"Look, ever since that day in flight school, she told me that she..._liked _you. And she's Fluttershy. She's not going to confess her feelings for you."

Dash felt like crying.

"Wait, we're getting off topic! What _happened? _I mean, actually?"

Twilight put a hoof to her head in thought too.

She told Dash what she could remember. Dash was utterly shocked.

"What? Me? _That _many times? How could I..." She trailed off.

Twilight sighed once more and got up.

"Look Dash, it was a one time thing. I dont know. It's gone now. That craze. We're still friends, right?" She smiled.

Dash smiled back.

"Of course."

Spike burst into the room.

"Static's back!" He cried.

Dash smiled and walked slowly out of the door.

There was Static, walking slowly towards them.

Dash was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't..."

Static kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, you're not alone." He smiled.

Dash smiled back.

It was going to be okay.

_**Author's note: **Okay, tried to end it with a short little conclusion. A little rushed if you ask me. Anyway, now to continue where Part 2 left off..._


End file.
